Gibbs' Little Helper
by vanishingp2000
Summary: In the run-up to Christmas Gibbs has a problem. Luckily help is at hand, whether it's wanted or not. Pure fluff. Tony and Gibbs friendship. A VPMuzik collaboration.


**AN: This is our fourth collaboration and this time it is pure fluff. No case, no ships, no angst and unfortunately, very little whump. (Sorry Binky).**

**Gibbs' Little Helper**

**By VPMus1k**

"Ah damnnit," Gibbs cursed as yet again the timber slipped from his grasp and slid with a resounding crash to the floor. Pain lanced through his damaged fingers as he unthinkingly reached down to retrieve it. Furiously he berated himself for a fool as he hurt himself again! _How many times... _he wondered at his own stupidity.

"Leave it," a voice said from the stairs. It was both amused and reproving; only one person could do both of those at the same time.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gibbs demanded, angrier still at having failed to notice his SFA's arrival.

"Long enough to see that you need help," DiNozzo supplied baldly, moving on down the stairs, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Did you forget I said I'd come over?" he asked mildly.

"Don't need help," Gibbs argued, his tone that of a petulant child though Tony balked at calling him on that one.

"Sure, just like you didn't need help opening the trunk of that car. It was rusty; the hinge was bound to give way. I'm not going to tell you I told you so Boss but,"

"Ya just did, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted, the warning clear in his voice.

Tony continued as if the Marine hadn't spoken. "But I did offer to hold it up for you." His voice softened. "It's hurting, take a break while we figure this out."

To his utter surprise Gibbs found himself acquiescing and moved to sit on his favourite stool regarding the younger man expectantly. Tony was studying the project taking up a large area of Gibbs' basement with interest.

"I have to say Gibbs I like the colour, crimson's a good choice, better than scarlet, goes with all that gold. What still needs doing?"

Gibbs pointed to the timber on the floor. "That, that _you_ told me to leave, is the seat, needs to be upholstered."

"Well yeah, if Santa's butt's gonna be on it all night it does need to be comfortable." He bent down and picked it up easily, ignoring Gibbs' frustration. "So, who's playing Santa this year Boss?"

"Boxsell from Human Resources."

"Oooh, Big Dave," DiNozzo rolled his eyes and spread his hands wide. "No wonder you picked a big piece of timber."

Gibbs turned away to hide his smile; Tony's enthusiasm was infectious.

"So, what do you want me to do with it?" DiNozzo asked, heading towards the workbench, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no you don't," Gibbs began in alarm, "hand it over."

DiNozzo turned abruptly, all trace of levity gone. "It's your gun hand. It's your trigger finger. It's broken." He waited, maintaining eye contact with the ease of long practise, for once keeping a firm hold on the smile that threatened to break out as Gibbs expression finally turned to one of resignation.

"Aaah," Gibbs said eventually. "Bring it over here."

Tony followed him to the workbench where a large slab of high density foam lay alongside a length of crimson velveteen. Gibbs realised the younger man was singing under his breath. ..._Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, HEY. _He got in quickly, "Haven't got a horse DiNozzo, it's gonna be pulled behind a tractor."

"It should have wheels Boss, want me to make some?"

Reluctant to completely give up on his anger and frustration, Gibbs nevertheless felt it dissipating. "It's gonna be on a trailer Tony," he explained. "With Santa's elves giving the presents out of sacks." He looked at his friend with a gleam of mischief in his own eyes. "Hey, you could be..."

"Ah, no. I couldn't," his SFA interrupted in turn, eyes wide with alarm. "DiNozzo's don't wear pantyhose." Realising he was being wound up he smiled again. "Nice one Boss. You must be feeling better."

It took about an hour with Gibbs watching carefully but no damage done before Tony was able to lift the crimson seat and place it on its supports in the sleigh. It fitted perfectly as Tony had expected. Anything made by Gibbs – or even his apprentice- wouldn't have dared not to.

"Are we finished? he asked. "I could phone out for pizza."

"Got a steak that will do two and I can cook with one hand," Gibbs replied.

DiNozzo smiled, it was the closest he'd get to a thank you and it would do him just fine.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Stars twinkled in the sky above the tractor and trailer, mimicked by the coloured lights that hung from its brightly decorated frame as it crawled through the centre of DC. Santa sat up on his high seat in the sleigh resplendent in his red coat and shiny black boots, waving to the crowd as they passed. His elves stood behind him on the trailer. If one wore a spiky collar and clumpy red wedged boots no-one was going to complain for her smile was reflected on the faces of the children following the sleigh.

Behind the trailer walked the carol singers amongst whom could be seen Agents McGee and David and the Director's wife and children. Agents with tinsel twined buckets mingled with the crowd. Many were surprised to see that even Special Agent Gibbs wore a Santa hat though nothing more than a smile passed his lips.

The tractor driver kept the revving of the engine down to a minimum, not wanting to drown out the carol singers or Santa's merry _Ho Ho Ho. _He was Rudolph from the furry one piece costume right down to the tall antlers that kept tangling with the top of the cab, the shiny red nose ... and shades.

Towards the end of the evening they stopped for mulled wine and hot chocolate for the children and, as the sound of carols died away, Agents McGee and David made their way forward to the tractor. They beckoned Rudolph to come down from his cab and as he sprang lightly to the ground and trotted over to them they looked round to see that they weren't overheard.

"So, Tony, we've been waiting all night to ask you. How did you get the sleigh out of the basement?"Tim asked eagerly.

"Yes," Ziva agreed "you really have to tell us."

DiNozzo paused; opening his mouth to answer he sensed a familiar presence behind them.

"Speak and you're venison Rudolph."

Tony grinned and ambled off towards the refreshments singing. _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, isn't gonna say a word..._

THE END

Merry Christmas from us both.


End file.
